Carlos (Zero Time Dilemma)
Summary Carlos has blond hair, green eyes, and a fit body. He wears a white shirt with a light pink jacket on top. The jacket's inside is white and the sleeves are pushed back to his elbows. The jacket has a right-side breast pocket. The pocket has a blue stripe and a red stripe near the top, with a twin-axe symbol below the stripes. The axes are a reference to his firefighter occupation. He wears loose fitting blue jeans with a brown belt. He also wears brown boots. On his left wrist is a black bracelet. Carlos is generally kind and considerate. He has a strong desire to save people, and is able to do so as a fire-fighter. He also cares deeply for his sister, and will go to any lengths to protect her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, likely 9-B Name: Carlos or "Hero of Justice" Origin: Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma Gender: Male Age: Unknown, however it's certain he is over 22 (younger sister's age) Classification: Human, SHIFTer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Teleportation Attack potency: Street level, likely Wall level (Was able to physically overpower Sean, who could dent steel with punches) Speed: Superhuman reactions and combat speed (Was able to react to Sean, who was able to blitz a room of people and perform incredible feats of agility such as jumping tens of meters into the air) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Street Class (Sent Sean flying back at least 2 meters with a singular blow) Durability: Street level (Able to survive a beatdown from Sean, but can still get be killed by things such as knives, bullets, etc.) Stamina: High, was able to keep himself awake and moving despite a limb being cut off. Range: Average human Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Very intelligent, is able to solve complex puzzle's and form intricate plans (as shown when he seemingly assaults Akane) Weaknesses: Human physiology, SHIFTing only moves his conciousness and not the actual physical body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * SHIFT The ability to SHIFT is born in certain individuals, known as Shifters. The ability to SHIFT allows the user to subconsciously or even knowingly transfer their consciousness to different histories in time and is directly linked to the morphogenetic field. However, the varying degrees of control over this ability ranges from subconscious tapping to complete consciousness of transfer points. These transfer points vary in the concept of Spacetime. Consciousness can transfer between parallel points in history, even completely different routes than the original transfer point. Consciousness can transfer from a little as a few hours to as much as several decades. There are, however, two conditions to be able to SHIFT: * The user must experience extreme danger, usually life threatening situations. * The intended point in time in which the user transfers their consciousness must have a living version of themselves present to transfer. Note: Shift, summary and profile picture gained from here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Zero Escape